youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Peter Pan's New Groove
FreddieandDaffersfan's movie-spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney film, "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Kuzco (Llama) - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Theme Song Guy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *1st Guard - Clayton (Tarzan) *Old Man - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Man for Bride Choosing - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Brides - Ginger (Chicken Run), Anna (The King and I), Anastasia (Anastasia), Thumbelina (Thumbelina), Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pacha - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *2nd Guard - Scar (The Lion King) *Yzma - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Kronk - Simba (The Lion King) *Peasant near Yzma - Timon (The Lion King) *Announcer for Pacha - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Jafar (Aladdin) *Chicha - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Chaca - Jeanette (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Tipo - Simon (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Misty the Llama - Nala (The Lion King) *Bucky the Squirrel - Zazu (The Lion King) *Jaguars - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bees - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Bird Bingo - Iago (Aladdin) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Man giving thumbs up - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Rafiki (The Lion King) *The Birthday Singers - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Llamas - Frogs (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *2 Men at Checkboard - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Woman with Pinata - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *The Childen with Pinata - Thumper (Bambi), Flower (Bambi), Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *The Guards - El Supremo's Henchman (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Guard in Warthog Form - Iago (Aladdin) *The Guard in Lizard Form - Friend Owl (Bambi) *The Guard in Ostrich Form - Rex (Toy Story) *The Guard in Octopus Form - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *The Guard in Gorilla Form - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Guard in Cow Form - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Kuzco (Bird) - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Kuzco (Whale) - Dim (A Bug's Life) *Yzma (Kitten) - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *The 3rd Guard - Kron (Dinosaur) *The Trampoline Owner - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Chicha's Baby - Fievel (An American Tail) *Kronk's Scouts - Young Simba (The Lion King), Dot (A Bug's Life), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Scene Index ** The Rabbit New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" ** The Rabbit New Groove part 2 - George Darling's Arrival/The Rabbit Advisor ** The Rabbit New Groove part 3 - Rabbitopia ** The Rabbit New Groove part 4 - Mother Gothel's Revenge ** The Rabbit New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner ** The Rabbit New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job ** The Rabbit New Groove part 7 - George Darling Returns Home ** The Rabbit New Groove part 8 - Demon Courage! ** The Rabbit New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/George Darling to the Rescue ** The Rabbit New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power ** The Rabbit New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge ** The Rabbit New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit ** The Rabbit New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut ** The Rabbit New Groove part 14 - A Courage Alone/Friends, Finally ** The Rabbit New Groove part 15 - Playtime at George Darling's House ** The Rabbit New Groove part 16 - The Chase ** The Rabbit New Groove part 17 - Mother Gothel Confronts Rabbit/Courage ** The Rabbit New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials ** The Rabbit New Groove part 19 - Mother Gothel's Lion Cub Form ** The Rabbit New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove ** The Rabbit New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") ** The Rabbit New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof